


learning

by sunnyjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, mark is nervous, so is donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyjaem/pseuds/sunnyjaem
Summary: “I haven't  had my first kiss yet.”"Oh."





	learning

Music was an escape for Mark; a way to drown out the world. A way to make himself disappear for a while. He never got peace to himself. Not when he was in three groups, not when he was unofficially leading 6 other teenage boys, not when he was best friends with Donghyuck. 

Flat back on his bed, earbuds in, eyes shut, world blurred out. He was content, he got to listen and just be himself and feel the music. Its not that he didn’t enjoy his never ending loop of adventures being in a musical group of eighteen people. Quite the opposite actually, he was beyond thankful for the life was given. Beyond thankful for these boys that became friends, these boys that became family. 

It was just a lot to handle at times. So many things to do, so much practice, so much of everything. He needed a break sometimes, who wouldn’t? 

He hummed along to whatever melody flooded through his brain, unaware of whatever, whoever, was thrashing their fists at his door. His state of peace was interrupted a prompt tug at his leg.

Mark let out somewhat of a squawk, jumping up from his bed. He crinkled his nose, looking at Donghyuck with annoyance.

“What the hell are you doing?” Mark shot at him. “You could’ve knocked.”

Donghyuck looked at him through squinted eyelids, face ridden with something between confusion and anger. Mark couldn’t tell. “I did knock, you fool. Hell, I’ve been knocking for the past 10 minutes.”

Mark allows the expression on his face to soften and he sighs, patting a space on the bed next to him. Donghyuck grins like a little boy and swiftly climbs under the covers, nuzzling into his friends side. 

The two are silent for a short period of time, mark running his fingers through tufts of the younger boys hair. This was a normality. The two had a wild dynamic, spitting ugly remarks at each other one minute, cuddling the next. Donghyuck sat up from where he was practically laying on top of Mark and crossed his legs underneath him, now facing his friend. The boy took a breath almost as if he wanted to say something, but just huffed instead. 

Mark raised and eyebrow at this. He knew Donghyuck for a long time and he wasn’t one to hold back his words. If Donghyuck had something to say, he said it with no regret, not even a second thought. 

“What?” Mark questioned promptly. Donghyuck pursed his lips together, looking up without moving his head. He was obviously thinking about something. Mark was confused, kinda scared. 

Donghyuck met his eyes back with Mark, “Its late. I should go to bed.” The words left his mouth, yet he sat sedentary, not even a flinch. Mark tilted his head, scrunching his face into confusion. He waited for Donghyuck to say something else but he just sat, gears turning in his head.

“Okay,” Mark began. “Are you gonna get up or-” His words were cut of with Donghyuck’s own, spilling quickly from his mouth, almost inaudible.

“Have you had your first kiss yet?”

The question left a sort of fog in the air and Mark looked at his best friend blankly, unsure if he heard him right. Donghyuck’s face contorted with regret, wishing he had never asked. His head nodded downwards, leaving Mark only with the view of his messy orange curls. 

“Forget I asked, goodnight mark.” Donghyuck scrambled to his feet ushering himself out of the room, only with the slight hope that Mark would tell him to _wait up, comeback._

Mark couldn't fall asleep that night, he was curious. Not for the fact that Donghyuck had asked him, but for the fact that it took him so long to. Donghyuck wasn't one to think of his words, his actions. He just did. He was impulsive, just acted upon feelings and waited for the consequences if applicable. It wasn't like him to think so long and hard about something, not when it was so trivial, not when he was around Mark.

The question sat on Mark’s chest for what seemed like an eternity, (it was 3 days) but Donghyuck seemed to forget about it completely. He was his normal annoying self; eating all the cereal in the dorm, forgetting to flush the toilet, kicking Mark under the table just to get a reaction. 

Not even a week later, the two found themselves in the same position. Donghyuck in Mark’s bed, cuddling as always, watching some anime on tv. Mark couldn't focus. Not with Donghyuck in his bed. Not with his scent so present, he felt like he was drowning. Except he _wanted_ to drown. He wanted to be engulfed by whatever was Donghyuck. And soon he was, words making their way out of his mouth without thought.

“Nope, I haven't yet.” 

Donghyuck shifted a little bit, not giving a reaction “huh?”

“I haven'thad my first kiss yet.”

Mark felt the boy freeze. There it was. “Oh.”

It was like deja vu, Donghyuck abruptly sitting up, facing Mark again, his legs crossed beneath him. 

“Me neither.”

“Oh.”

The two stared at each other for a second too long, the air between them becoming stale.

“Well I just-” Donghyuck paused to think of the right words, one of his hands reaching to scratch just above his hairline.

“I dunno, I just thought maybe..” he trailed off, totally unsure of his words.

Mark was lost. Completely. There was that lack of confidence, the thought, uncharacteristically Donghyuck. What was he thinking?

The younger boy sighed, locking eyes with Mark. “Can I kiss you?”

Oh. His eyebrows raised almost instantly, his jaw going slack.

Mark smiled sheepishly, cheeks flush with a shade of pink that made Donghyuck’s stomach do somersaults. 

He nodded his head because he wanted that. He _definitely_ wanted that. He wanted Donghyuck’s lips on his own and he wanted it now. 

His head nods became a little more frantic and he managed out a ‘yes please’ that barely sounded like anything, but still Donghyuck chuckled and his cheeks came to match that same shade of pink that was on Marks. 

He reached an unsure hand to Marks shoulder and took the leap.

Donghyuck pressed his lips to the curve of Mark’s and they both stilled for a second, shaky and unsure. 

At some point Donghyuck opened his mouth and Mark leaned into it, feeling as much of the boy as he could. And soon Mark _was_ drowning, deeper and deeper into Donghyuck and he didn't want to come up for air. 

It was weird and messy and their teeth hit a few times, but they laughed and got to know each other in a way they hadn't before. 

Donghyuck pulled away first, leaving himself still situated on Mark’s lap and earning a ‘Hyuck-ahhh’ from the older boy. 

Donghyuck grinned cheekily pressing a small kiss next to the corner of his eye.

“We should do that more often,” he started.

“We should do that again, right now.” Mark replied, causing that pink stain to find its way back to Donghyuck's cheeks.

And so they did that again. And again. And again. And each time, they learned a little bit more about each other. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you liked this, i wrote it kinda quick but whatever. anyways i love markhyuck more than the world so thats why i wrote this lil drabble,, hope you enjoyed :)) follow me on twitter if ya want @sunnyjaem


End file.
